Moon Lord
The Moon Lord is the final boss of Terraria. Kill Count *Kasser* (Terraria Kasser Hardcore #1) *Indicates they died after their goal was reached Survivors *Robert, Paul, Eamon (Terraria Hardmode BRBeverage #1) *TJ, Cirno (Terraria Teejcore #1) *Ice (Terraria Psycho Girlcore #1) *Phantom (Terraria Kasser Hardcore #1) Summoning The Moon Lord is summoned by killing the Lunatic Cultist and completing the Lunar Events. It can also be summoned via using a Celestial Sigil, although that requires completing the Lunar Events in order to get the materials to summon anyways. After the Lunar Events, the message "Impending doom approaches..." appears in chat, and the Moon Lord spawns one minute afterwards. Attacks The Moon Lord has 3 eyes, two on its hands and one on the top of its head. Whenever an eye is defeated, it will come out and start attacking the player. This form is impossible to kill. The Moon Lord's attacks include: * When a hand moves away from the core, it spawns several Phantasmal Spheres, which will charge the player and explode, dealing 100 damage (200 in Expert). These can not travel in an upwards angle. * The hands will occasionally spew out Phantasmal Eyes, which, after a few moments, will home in on the player. These explode upon contact with a block or player, and they deal 60 damage (120 in Expert). These also cannot travel upwards. * Sometimes, the hands will shoot two Phantasmal Bolts, which deal 60 damage (120 damage in Expert). * After periodically opening up for a few seconds, the top eye will fire a Phantasmal Deathray. This deals 150 damage (300 in Expert) and can easily cripple the player, though it doesn't go through blocks. ** After this, it will blink a few times and fire two Phantasmal Bolts. * Its mouth will sometimes shoot a tentacle that attaches to the player. This spawns Moon Leech Clots, which travel from the player to the Moon Lord, giving the Moon Lord 1,000 HP to one part of the boss if not destroyed soon enough. ** The Moon Leech Clots also give the Moon Bite debuff, which prevents lifesteal effects from items such as Spectre Armor or the Vampire Knives. This effect lasts for 14 seconds (16 in expert). * When an eye is defeated, it spawns a True Eye of Cthulhu, which will cycle through four different attacks. The eye socket left behind deals 80 contact damage. ** The True Eye of Cthulhu can spawn Phantasmal Eyes that behave similarly to how they do normally, though they now deal 70 damage (140 in Expert). ** It will occasionally spawn six Phantasmal Spheres in a hexagonal formation around it, which will charge at the player and deal 110 damage (220 in Expert). ** It can shoot two Phantasmal Bolts, dealing 70 damage (140 in Expert). ** It will occasionally fire a much smaller version of the Phantasmal Deathray, dealing 100 damage (200 in Expert). ** It also deals 60 contact damage (108 in Expert). In order to defeat the Moon Lord, the three eyes on its hands and head must be defeated in order to make the core vulnerable. In order to prevent overwhelming yourself with the True Eyes of Cthulhu before the second phase, its best to defeat all three of them at once rather than dealing with them one at a time. Defeating the Moon Lord While defeating the Moon Lord doesn't affect the world itself, it will drop a Portal Gun, 70-100 Luminite, and one of 9 different weapons (Meowmere, Star Wrath, Terrarian, Celebration, S.D.M.G., Last Prism, Lunar Flare, Rainbow Crystal Staff, or Lunar Portal Staff). In Expert, its treasure bag also gives the Gravity Globe accessory, which allows you to flip gravity while standing on a floor or ceiling. It also can drop the Suspicious Looking Tentacle, a Light Pet that can sense NPCs, enemies, treasures, and ores in a 15-20 block radius. Category:Goals Category:Articles with spoilers